Luluco
|-|Luluco= |-|Justice Gun Morphing= |-|Triggered by Love= |-|Miss Trigger= Summary Luluco is the titular main protagonist of the 2016 Trigger animated series, Space Patrol Luluco. She's a 13 year old middle school student who wants nothing more than to be an average, normal person. This is quite difficult for her however, as she lives in a highly advanced space colony, where countless, bizarre aliens from across the galaxy take home in. Along with the fact that she's the daughter of one of Earth's greatest hero's, Keiji, and one of its greatest criminals, "Lalaco Godspeed." When Luluco's dad is injured at the hands of her mother, Godspeed, she joins Keiji's Space Patrol to afford bringing him back to health. Along the way she comes across countless out of the ordinary aliens, demons, witches, cosmic beings and even her first love, AΩ Nova, a fellow Space Patrolman she falls madly in love with from first sight. By the end of the series, it's revealed that Luluco is actually the main mascot of Trigger Studios, "Miss Trigger." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-A | High 7-A Name: Luluco, Miss Trigger Origin: Space Patrol Luluco Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Middle School Student, Space Patrol Officer, Super Dimensional Special Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability | Same as before, along with Superhuman Speed, Limited Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Able to survive without a heart and regenerate it instantly), Can shoot energy beams, Can sense if someone is doing something criminal | Same as before, along with limited Transmutation (Created a gun out of thin air), With her motorcycle she has Portal Creation, Awakened Power, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Traveling to alternate universes) Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke out of her casket with enough power to cause a miniature explosion destroying bits of the floor, ceiling and crushing steel bars) | Mountain level+ (Once she learned to fully control Justice Gun Morphing and was willing to use it at full power, she destroyed a meteorite) | Large Mountain level (Through "triggering" her inner strength and absorbing massive amounts of pink aura energy, she gained power far greater than Justice Gun Morphing’s. Became a lot more powerful than Lalaco who could casually one shot Over Justice, who's stronger than Luluco's previous form (which is only 1.6x below baseline Small Island.) Harmed Blackholeian who Lalaco and the rest of Space Patrol didn't believe her ship was able to defeat) Speed: Unknown | Unknown reactions. At least Supersonic attack and travel speed (Is modeled from a highly advanced, futuristic weapon that’s much faster than modern firearms and meant to combat cosmic criminals. Can rocket up across towns and up skyscrapers in seconds. Her reactions have shown to not be on par with her shooting and flight though) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | N/A (Doesn’t have legs or mobile arms in this form) | Large Mountain Class (Her physical prowess is far greater than Justice Gun Morphing and Lalaco's, although her Deep Love Gun Morphing seems to have much more power than her pure strength, as she only used that and was worried about running out of ammo) Durability: Wall level (Survived two explosions in a row, each sending dozens of people several meters in the air) | Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level (Survived hits from Blackholeian, who could briefly contend with Deep Love Gun Morphing shots physically and should be stronger than Lalaco) Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Very high Range: Standard Melee Range | Several Kilometers with blasts | Several Kilometers with blasts, Multi-Universal with teleporting motorcycle Standard Equipment: Deep Justice Gun Morphing, Motorcycle that allows her to transport to alternate universes Intelligence: Below Average (Only currently has an average 7-8th-grade level education. Extremely naive, innocent and reckless, often acting on emotion rather than thinking things through. Has admitted being often unaware and ignorant of her surroundings. Cannot differentiate a human from an alien due to her long time growing up in the colony.) Weaknesses: Her intelligence. She can only regenerate her heart and no other part of her body. In Justice Gun Morphing if she is dealt enough damage she’ll revert back to base form. Her reactions also aren't on par with her attack and travel speed in that form. As she hasn't been able to react to other shots or react to her own flight without crashing. Deep Love Gun Morphing has limited ammo and Luluco isn’t as strong without it. Key: Base | Justice Gun Morphing | Triggered by Love/End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Anime Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Guns Category:Police Officers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Studio Trigger Category:Space Patrol Luluco Category:Portal Users Category:Bikers Category:Rage Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7